herofandomcom-20200223-history
Agunimon
Agunimon is Takuya Kanbara's alter-ego and one of the main heroes in Digimon Frontier. His known attacks are Pyro Tornado and Pyro Darts. He can become BurningGreymon, Aldamon, EmperorGreymon and Susanoomon. He is voiced by Michael Reisz in TV Series and Dave Wittenberg in Movie. Appearance He resembles a flame warrior. He is a Digimon humanoid magician with long blond hair and blue eyes. Despite its clear human characteristics, it still retains some animal characteristics, such as longer than normal teeth, the shape of the feet and the presence of two horns on its head. His armor is orange, with yellow, gray and white inserts, and also covers the upper part of his face like a mask. Like Flamemon, on the buckle of his belt there is the symbol of his element, the Fire. Digimon Frontier Cerberumon attacks at the train station looking for the Human Spirit of Flame. Ultimately Takuya gets the Spirt and Spirit Evolves to Agunimon and fights Cerberumon. Cerberumon is no match for Agunimon and Agunimon destroys him. One Pagumon digivolves into a Raremon. Takuya digivolves to Agunimon, but is suddenly changed back before he can finish Raremon off and knocks Koji down a hole. On their way to the Forest Terminal, the gang (minus Koji) is ambushed by a large group of Candlemon, who try to fry them. Agunimon isn't even able to stop them with fire, but just when it looks like things are over for him. Unfortunately, a Candlemon digivolves to Wizardmon and starts harassing Agunimon and Kumamon. Kumamon is beaten by Wizardmon, but points out which one is the real one to Agunimon and Agunimon defeats him. Grumblemon, the evil Legendary Warrior of Earth appears and takes on Agunimon, Lobomon, Kumamon, Kazemon and Beetlemon. Grumblemon then slide evolves to Gigasmon his Beast Warrior form, a previously unseen evolution. Gigasmon proves to be too powerful for the group. Beetlemon attacks Gigasmon but results in the fractal code of the mountain being shown and swallowed by Gigasmon. The group (including Bokomon and Neemon) fall from the cliff and are separated into two groups. Agunimon and Lobomon take on the ShadowToyAgumon as a team and defeat them together and purify them, turning them back into normal ToyAgumon. They are harassed by an evil Bakumon (corrupted by Cherubimon) which turns Tommy against all the others. Koji digivolves to Lobomon to hold Kumamon off and Takuya digivolves to Agunimon when he spots Bakumon. Bakumon tries to trap him in a nightmare too, but Agunimon frees himself from it and looks like he's about to attack Kumamon, but turns his attack on Bakumon at the last second, defeating him. Agunimon purifies Bakumon back to his normal good self and Tommy returns to normal unaware of what happened. Shamanmon tells the future of the group as Grumblemon shows up with his new hench-digimon, Golemon and traps Koji so he can't evolve to KendoGarurumon. Working together, Agunimon, Beetlemon and Kumamon defeat Golemon, but Tommy loses his spirit to Gigasmon. Shamanmon is possessed by the Beast Spirit of Fire and attacks Golemon, Grumblemon, Agunimon, Beetlemon and the rest. Agunimon bravely takes him on alone but is no match for the Beast Warrior. Before he can destroy Agunimon, Shamanmon manages to get enough control to hold himself in place for a moment, allowing Agunimon to defeat him. Agunimon scans BurningGreymon freeing Shamanmon and getting the spirit but with the side effect that he slide evolves into BurningGreymon himself. Digimon Frontier: Island of Lost Digimon Gallery ae.jpg Takuya intro digimon.jpg External links *http://digimon-frontier.wikia.com/wiki/Agunimon Category:Digimon Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Warriors Category:Fighters Category:Alter-Ego Category:Hybrids Category:Brutes Category:Knights Category:Monster Slayers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Teenagers